Cherry Timer
Cherry Time is a Timeline that was based on the Genesis Wave and Chaos Control the Space Fold. Current= Dens is the Planet where the hot springs and the mountains blanketed in snow is and it was turned into a beautiful paradise full of Greenlands. It was the 2nd Planet of Dynasystem. It was called the Mythical World or the Hylian World and Earth (地球, Chikyū). It has Eight Continents. The Ten Continents are Izumo, America, Monoha, Torabia, North Kaiser, South Kaiser, Kagenato, Katina, Minccina and Luxara. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer= Dens or simply Dynasty Prime was actually a future version of Earth, and according to this universe's timeline, Earth's year would be approximately 14,017 CE, with Dens' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but its was likely calculated using what the call the Days of Fury. Dens has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Star Wars, and a failed attack by the Satan. Much of it was also under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remained free from its tyranny. History Dens has experienced two separate timelines with differing histories. The current timeline was brought about due to a phenomenon known as God: in the original Prime Zone timeline, Dr. Eggman launched this reality-changing wave twice, within a few weeks of each other, during the year 3237. While the first instance was reversed by Super Paul Gekko with no noticeable ill-effects, the second instance would in fact mark the end of that timeline, as during the period in which the planet was reset, the super-powered "Super Genesis Wave" was launched, which, if pulled off successfully, would reshape the world in Dr. Eggman's image. Super Sonic's attempt to reverse this highly delicate process was disrupted by Eggman, and this resulted in all of reality being altered into the timeline seen now. Current= Before the Era *Many eons ago, the Earth came into existence in the beginning of time. In that era, God created the Heaven and the world. Following a constant cycle, God had made the Animals, Humans, Plants and other creatures. *Fifty years before the present, aboard the Space Colony Yuki, Gerald Gekko was forced by the President of that time to create the "Ultimate Life Form". Gerald and Prince Maxus have created Paul Ichijou. *Paul Gekko and Kyoji Gekko are born. *Dr. Robotnik takes over Shintotropolis and was able to begin the creation of his Eggman Empire. *Paul Gekko and Kyoji freed the city of Shintotropolis forcing Robotnik to flee in his hovercraft. *An Eggman plot involving the Egg Fort IV, the Final Egg and Fortress Chaos being released from the Master Emerald takes place. It culminates in Perfect Chaos ravaging Station Square. *A millennia ago, Shinju was born as a Giant Tree getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a princess and leader of the clan, longed for peace. Having decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts, Kaguya defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. On the brink of insanity, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to create the Ten-Tails when she discovered much to her anger that her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, inherited her powerful chakra and unique dōjutsu. *Tailed Beasts are born. *Indra and Asura are born from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. *The Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan are born. *Konohagakure was created. *The Nine Tails attacked Konoha and was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer= =Prehistoric= Millions of Years Ago, the Dinosaurs became extinct after the Giant Meteor struck Dens. =Early History= Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. :Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the Birth of the Shinobi King. The Days of Fury continued to affect Mobius for thousands of years, right up to modern day. *The Shinto Empire was founded and conquered the world after Paul Shinto meets the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh. *Sonic the Hedgehog dies in the fatal disease after saving the world from Yami and his evil army of Machines. =Modern History= Approximately 50 years ago (3187): *Professor Gerald Gekko is commissioned by the United Federation to create an Ultimate Lifeform for weaponization purposes and enlists the aid of the Sad Ones. *Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Just as Laura and Kusanagi's Children was born, Gilbert and the ZAFT Forces used the Technology of Mobile Suits to rename his Peaceful Space Colonies into PLANTs and the Yamata no Orochi was sealed away by Susanoo Uzumaki. Approximately 48 years ago (3189): *Izumo no Mikoto is born in Izumogakure. Between 3189 & 3220: *Gray Fullbuster was born as the Son of Mika and Silver Fullbuster. Approximately 12 years ago (3225): *Izumo no Mikoto (renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik) launches a full scale invasion, taking over Shintotropolis. *Paul Gekko strikes against Robotnik's facilities and freed citizens of Shintotropolis. *Robotropolis is devastated by the Nine Tailed Fox and the Nine Tails was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage while Robotnik briefly abandons the city. Between 3225 & 3235: *Bianca and Paul Gekko are married and Paul Kiske, Paul Kiske, Kouichi Takeru, Note, Utakata Junior, Obito Junior and Ventus are born. *Dr. Eggman manages to retake Shintotropolis. *Perfect Chaos is defeated by Super Paul Gekko and Yamata no Orochi, saving Izumogakure from destruction. *Fairy Tail Guild was born. Current year (3237): *The Eggman Empire destroys Los Angeles via aerial bombardment with the Egg Fleet. *Paul Gekko is able to stop the Egg Fleet but was captured by Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. *Toshiya Gekko, Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko are born. Category:Time